Photographic services including image digitization, digital image storage and network access to digital image files and distribution of digital image files are currently provided by on-line photocenters such as the KODAK PhotoNet™ Online service available on the Internet at http://kodak.photonet.com. To use this system, the photographer checks a box on a photofinishing order envelope indicating she would like to receive this service. The photofinisher processes the film, scans the film to produce digital images, and uploads the digital images to the on-line photocenter via an FTP (file transfer protocol) site through an Internet server. The on-line photocenter receives the digital images and stores them as image files in a mass storage device such as a Sun ultra 250 mass storage hard drive connected to an Internet server.
The on-line photocenter assigns the image file a roll ID number, and an OwnerKey which functions as a location indicator and password so that the photographer can access the image file over the Internet, and sends the roll ID number and OwnerKey back to the photofinisher. The photofinisher prints a receipt listing the roll ID number, and an OwnerKey and returns the receipt along with the printed photographs to the photographer.
The photographer then access the on-line photocenter from an Internet capable personal computer, supplying the on-line photocenter with her e-mail address, personal password, roll ID number and OwnerKey. The on-line photocenter then allows her access to the stored images, from which she can download the images to the personal computer, authorize other people's access to the digital images by providing their e-mail addresses to the on-line photocenter, order reprints, specialty products, digitally manipulate images, and perform other functions. It will be readily appreciated that the entry of so many codes and addresses complicates the use of the services provided by the on-line photocenter.
Special events such as family reunions weddings and amateur sporting events (e.g. little league) typically have multiple photographers with common interests capturing photographs at the event. Current methods of sharing the images captured at the event include making multiple prints from each roll of exposed film and using either personal contact or the postal system to share the pictures. If an on-line photocenter is used to share the images, individual users need to obtain each others e-mail addresses and then access the on-line photocenter and authorize each other's access to the image files. Each user at the event needs to perform this procedure and all the images taken at the event would be dispersed over multiple locations at the on-line photocenter. An additional problem occurs when a photographer does not wish to share all of the images captured on a roll of film, for example because some of the images are from another event, are personal, or are inappropriate for sharing.
There is an additional need for photographers who use digital cameras to participate in the same system. Currently in the on-line photocenters, a user can purchase on-line storage space for the equivalent of a roll of film and then upload digital images from their own computer. However, these images are still dispersed and subject to the problems of connecting groups of users that have experienced a common event.
Furthermore, consumer photographers who are not connected to the Internet can't participate within the existing on-line photocenter structure. There is a need to provide these unconnected users with a way to share and print the pictures of the event they participated in without causing them to sit with a connected user and manually keep track of products purchased and the expenses incurred.
There is a need therefore for an improved method to conveniently enable a group of photographers to generate and share a file of digital images on the Internet.